The Outer Universe
by PhatMan123
Summary: Goku has taken the next step in his quest for training. Now, he traveles to a place known as the Outer Universe; where history's worst and deadliest criminals were sent to be condemed for all eternity. Will he survive?
1. Prologe

**The Outer Universe** BY: Travis Arieon

Prologe

"This is the end!!" shouted Ice, the second in command of the remaining Freezans. His tail whipped around, forcing Skylar, the commander of the Saiyan armies and Keeper of the Gate, to back-flip out of harms way, narrowally dodging the attack. Ice raised both hands above his head and called out, "Raining Death!" By far his deadliest attack. At once, a huge ball of chi rose above his head, flew high into the air, and exploaded, raining down in a shower of death.

Skylar's eyse widened in surprise, and began to flip, but ot no avail. The many beams showered down upon him. Ice watched in cold ecstacy as his attack served its purpose. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing in site but rubble and ash.

A smile twisted across the Freeza's battle scared face. He knew that he had finnaly won. He had finnaly defeated the the strongest warrior that the Saiyans had to offer. It was over, the Freezans now had free rein over the peoples of the Outer Universe.

But, just as he turned to fly away and celebrate his victory, a blurred image appeared before him. Before he could react, a powerful fist of energy connected with his stomach, blasting through him and taking away what little life he had left.

As he lay there, coughing and dying, he looked up at the figure towering over him. He moved his lips and managed to feebely whisper his dying words, "But...h-h-how?" Skylar looked down on him and, with a smirk on his face, said, "Did you forget? I can use Instant Transmission!"

The Freezan coughed out a terrible curse. He then spased and died. Skylar looked down at him once more and said, "Good-bye...old friend. It was truly a battle I will remember."

The Saiyan Worrior then turned and flew off into the the battered horizan. His energy was so depleated that he could barely manage to fly. And yet, he'd been through worse. As he flew, he looked down at the damage that had been done to the landscape. It was torn and blown into unrecognizable pieces. He shook his head. "I can't believe it was that terrible. We're lucky we didn't destroy the planet."

"Report soldier!" Shouted Raiyit, Second Lt. and commander in charge of Traffic. The Shaking man below stammered, "It's Skylar sir! He has returned from his battle with the Freezan, sir!"

"Well, see to it that he is properly recieved!" Shouted the Lt. "I don't want him breathing down my neck with questions of why he wasn't tended to upon his arrival."

"Yes Sir!" Chimed the staff in unison. They all feared Lt. Raiyit, because he was known to loose his temper and _relieve_ a soldier of his duty. That was why he was placed in Traffic in the first place. He used to be in charge of the second Special Forces Squad, but he got out of control, so they demoted him.

"Raise the sheilds!" Roared the Lt. At once, a small portion of the chi generated sheild lifted, and a person flew strait through. As soon as he cleard the area, the sheild was replaced, and the defenses turned back on.

Skylar flew strait to the Receptions Bay and landed just inside the designated area. At once he was greeted by many servents and saluting soldiers. He sighed to himsel as he thought. _I keep telling that kiss-ass Raiyit not to do this! I don't need a welcoming commitee every damn time I come back from a mission. If he wants he old job back he'll have to earn another way. Like kissing the King's ass._

He saluted in retuned and shouted, "At ease, idiots!" The soldiers instantly returned to their relaxed positions. Skylar looked around as he fought off the many nurses and servants hounding him about his injuries. His eyes finally came upon his beautiful wife, who was standing there, directly in front of him, holding his newborn baby. A smile came across his face as he saw the releif that washed across her face when she saw that his injuries were minor. He shooed away the knats, and quickly walked towards her, with his arms held open. As soon as he was in arm's reach, however, she slaped him with her delicate, yet deadly hand.

"OUCH!! What was that for?!" He asked as he held his face. She was glaring at him in that, "You bastard!!" sort of look. And sure enough, she said, "You bastard! Do you enjoy putting me through this? What the hell is the matter with you!? Running off like that and emmitting so much chi that we can sense it even through the sheild! Who the hell were you fighting anyway? What if you'd have been killed, huh? What then! What would become of your family? How would your sons fare without a father to teach them? Who would protect your daughter if you weren't there? She just turned sixteen you know, and pretty soon men from all over the place will be asking her to marry and-" But Skylar cut her off quickly.

"Honey, do we have to go through this everytime I go out for a battle?" He said quickly as his wife attempted to catch her breath. "I know you are worried, and I appreciate the concern, but you don't have to overreact. I always come back don't I? And usually in one piece." He smiled at his own joke, but his wife wasn't amused. She began to say something again, but was cut off by Seth, Skylar's brother and the second in command of the Saiyan armies.

"Sorry to intterupt you, Kira," He said as he gave a slight bow towars the smoldering woman. "But could I borrow my brother for a sec? It's really urgent."

Kira nodded, and glanced at Skylar, who looked back inoccently. Her eyes bore into him, like a hot iron in the back. But, seeing no fault, she jerked her head and Skylar began to follow his brother. Just as he began to move out of site, he glanced back at her. She shot him a, "this isn't over!" look, and turned away. He smiled again.

When they were out of earshot Skylar said, "Thanks bro! I owe you one. You saved my ass back there. By the time I get home, she'll have blown off her steam on the kids and have nothing left to shoot at me."

"What about the frying pan?" Said Seth through a smirk. Skylar laughed and said, "I don't think so. Not heavy enough! She'd probably throw a couch or something!"

"Or kick down the door as you walked through!" Chimed up Rei, his eldest son, from behind him. Skylar turned and faced his child.

"You mocking me boy?" He said in a mock dangerous tone. Rei wore a broad grin as he nodded. Then he quickly jumped back to avoid the dummy blow that Skylar threw. They both laghed and embraced.

"It's good to have you back in one piece, Dad!" Said Rei. He and his father were very close, and maintained a good father-son relationship.They were always fighting and joking. Seth's son was too young to play around with his Father, Uncle, and Cousin, but that never stopped him. It was he who was the next to arrive. But Seth quickly shooed the boy away.

"Aww..." Said Jai. "I never get to hang with you guys!"

"That's because you're too short!" Teased Rei. "You must be this tall to play with the big boys!"

"Stop taunting the boy!" Skylar said scoldingly. "It's not his fault he's height challenged!"

Soon, Jai went away, and Seth turned to Skylar. "I wasn't just trying to get you out of that fight." He said. "There really is a matter that needs your attention." Skylar looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, really?" He said. "Then I don't owe you after all!"

"Yeah, well..." Whispered Seth. "Anyway, one more person is comming through the Gate."

Both Skylar and Rei looked at him in shock.

"What?" exclaimed Skylar. "There's no one scheduled to come through for another year! Who could be so important that they can come through so abruptly like this?"

"I don't know." Said Seth. "But we just got word from the Supreme Kai a few momemts ago. All we know is he is not a criminal, and that he was sent here with the Kai's blessing. We are to recieve him with open arms."

"Psshh!" Retorted Skylar. " As if! I'll greet him as I see fit!" They then rounded the corner and began decend down the stairs in the direction of the portal that would transport them to the Gate. As they decended, Skylar began to, at last, feel the effects of his battle. The fatigue that he had eluded for as long as possible finnally kicked in. He wobbled a bit, and narrowly avoided falling by leaning on his son.

"You alright, Dad?" Said a concerned Rei as he supported his father's massive weight. Skylar nodded and motioned for them to continue.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He said. "I'm just gettin old, and hard battles like this last one take a deeper toll on me now than when i was still in my fifty's."

"Yeah, I remember them days!" said Seth. "Back when a battle today was a feast tomorrow! Now, it's more like, "a battle today, and pain tomorrow!"

Neither Skylar nor Rei laughed.

"That was weak!" Said Rei. "Even dad didn't get it, and he's as old as you!"

The three warriors continued to descend the stairs, until they came to a small room; whose surface was taken up by a large circle. Inside the circle, were three smaller ones. Each of them walked ove and stood inside of a circle.

A cool female voice came over an intercome located above them. "State your name and business." Came the voice.

"Skylar, and compony." Said Skylar in a deep, commanding voice. "Transport us to the Gate."

There was a moment's pause, followed by a blinding green light. Instantly the room shifted, and became blurred. The warriors felt themselves being twirled around, and then hurled through the air. Their visions became impared momentarily. Until finally, they felt themselves touch down slightly onto the ground.

They had arrived into a vast canyon. One end of the canyon was rock wall, the other was taken up by a large metalic gate. They had arrived at The Gate; the sole method of transportation between the barrier thet seperated the Main and Outter Universes.

"Whoa..." Said Rei. "It's been a while since i did that. I forgot how woosy it makes you.

"Yeah," Said Seth. "Imagine how your father feels. He has to do this virtually twice a week." Skylar was already headed towards The Gate, which had begon to glow bright white. Energy was poring out, singnaling that a powerful person was about to come through.

"Well," Said Skylar. "The Gate hasn't glowed that bright in a long time. I wonder who the hell is comming through."

Skylar positoned himself sirectly infront of The Gate, twenty feet away. His face had a look of deep seriousness upon it. He was ready for whatever force was comming through. He knew instinctively that if it was a threat, he was in no conditon to deal with it. And, judging from how bright The Gate was glowing, he doubted that Seth and Rei could handle it either.

Suddenly, the light flashed, and a figure came through. He was of moderate height, and had the long spikey hair of a third generation Saiyan. His face was shrouded in shadow from the light behind him. His chi pored out of him like a geiser. He took no threatining stance, however, he was gaurding himself on all sides. He wore a blue GI, with the symbol of the turtle on the front, and the symbol of the North Kai on the back.

The light suddenly vanished, and his faced was reveiled. There was no sign of malace or hate upon it. Instead, there was a goofy, friendly look. That of a child. He looked directly ahead of him at Skylar, and spoke these symple words, "Got anthing to eat? I'm starving!!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"These will be your quarters." Said Skylar. He pressed the button on the wall next to the door. He held out his arm, indicating that Goku was to walk in first. Goku walked by, and entered into the room. He looked around. It was a moderately sized room. There was a bed in the corner, and two doors on opposite walls.

"That one leads to the restroom." Said Skylar, indicating the door to the farthest right. He then pointed at the door on the wall strait ahead of him and said, "And that's the closet. But, seeing how you din't bring anything with you, you won't need to worry about it just yet."

"Thanks!" Said Goku. "This is ok. I didn't need anything special. By the way, where can I get something to eat? Using all that chi to go through The Gate took a lot outta me. I'm starving!"

"Don't worry about that for now." Said Skylar. "I'll send someone for you in a little while to give you the grand tour and take you to the mess hall. 'Til then, just sit here and chill for a while. Since your new here, it's gonna be a while before you can roam around on your own."

Goku made a strange face and Skylar, reading this, said, "It's not personal. Just procedure. You see, originally, the Outer Universe was a place to store criminals, and The Gate Keepers, such as myself, were responsible for the safety of the public as well as the person who came through The Gate. After we test your power level and fighting capabilities, you'll be given access to certain areas."

"What do ya mean, "certain areas"? I wont be allowed to go other places?" Asked Goku.

"Well, yeah..." replied Skylar. "See, each area has people of a certin class on power on it. You'll be allowed into the level that matches yours, as well as the levels below it. You'll be given a new room in whichever one of those areas you so choose."

"Oh...ok." Said Goku. "That's no big deal. Boy you guys sure do things differently around here. I hope I can fit in with all this." Skylar laughed.

"It takes a while," He said. "But you'll get used to it. Trust me. It's actually pretty cool once you get accustomed to it." Skylar looked down at his watch and said, "Well, I got to get going. My wife'll have my head if I'm not home soon. She's really high-strung."

"I know what you mean!" Laughed Goku. "Chi-Chi was really high strung too. She's get all worked up if I stayed out too late." His eyes dazed off, as if he were looking through time. At a place he once knew as home. He snapped back into reality at the arrival of Rei.

"Hey Dad!" He said suddenly, causing the two to jump. "You give him the tour yet?"

"Not yet." Said Skylar, shooting his son a dirty look. "So why don't you just do it? I know how much you love to take the guests out and show them around."

"SURE!!" Rei bellowed. He could get really hyper at times. "I'd love to! We'll have a great time wont we...er...Goku was it?"

"Yeah." Said Goku. "And you're Rei right?" Rei nodded. Skylar turned and walked away. He suddenly stopped and turned.

"Before I forget." He said. "Make sure Goku gets a good meal in him before you take him for testing. He's a Saiyan, after-all, and his performance would be greatly diminished if he isn't stuffed to the breaking point."

"Yeah, I know!" Replied Rei. "I'm sorta hungry too, so we'll head there first. Sound good to you, Goku?"

"Of Course!" Exclaimed Goku. "I'm about to keel over!"

"Well alright then lets go!" Rei turned and began to walk. Goku followed behind him.

"Wow!" Said Goku. "This place is huge!" He looked around the vast mess hall. It was the size of your average football stadium. There were tables and chairs everywhere. A few people were sitting around at various spots in groups or, occasionally, alone. Goku followed Rei to a table in the center, where the most people were gathered, and where the most noise was coming from. People all over the room were shooting dirty looks at the load mouthed Saiyans, but they didn't even notice.

"Hey guys!" Said Rei as they approached. The battle scarred warriors looked up in an instant, and were on their feet. The surrounded Rei and Goku. Their menacing looks were like daggers as they stared upon Goku.

"Hey Rei." Said one. He was the tallest. and by far the widest. He stared directly at Goku as his next words formed on his mouth. "Who's yer friend?"

"Guys!" Said Rei in a cheerful tone. "Now is this anyway to greet a commanding officer and a newcomer? Do I have to lay you out and teach you a lesson, hm?" The big men stared at him with the deepest loathing in their eyes. Each one was ready to lunge out for his th rote. Then, all of a sudden, they began to roar with laugher.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" The big one said. "Did you see the look on the newcomer's face? Priceless!!"

"I think he pissed his pants!" Said another towards the back. They were all amused with their joke.

"C'mon guys!" Said Rei. "Can't we wait a little while longer before we start to haze him? He hasn't even eaten yet."

"Has he been tested yet?" Asked the big one.

"No, Rocku. he hasn't." Said Rei. "So be careful, for all we know, he could be loaded with power! I'd watch what I say if I were you!"

"You aint lyin!!" Said a voice from behind them. Goku turned around and his eyes fell upon a man clad in Saiyan battle armor standing behind him. The man seemed somehow, familiar, even though Goku had never seen him in his life. The man was exactly as tall as Goku, with the exact same hair. His face was exactly like Goku's, however, he did not hold the look of a child. His eyes were reflective pools of the pain and suffering he had seen in his lifetime. He was a warrior who had seen many more battles than Goku, and who had watched his friends and comrades die before him.

And yet, these eyes, that were so full of hate and pain, held a small twinkle, deep within them. It was as if seeing Goku had brought back some of the life that had been sucked out of him during his many years.

"Who're you?" Asked Goku. "Have we met before? I feel like I've met you somewhere..." The man simply gazed at him; drinking in the form that was Goku. He continued to gaze, until his eyes glazed over, and the memories rolled by. Goku could almost feel the emotion pouring out of this man.

Finally, the man came back to the world, and looked Goku strait in the eye as he said, "No. I don't think you ever met me. I died before I got the chance to see you. But I see you've grown into a fine Saiyan warrior, and I'm very proud of you."

"OK..." Said Goku. "Thanks...uh...if you don't mind me asking again...who are you?"

"My name is Bardock." Said the man. "And I am your father, Kakkarot."

"Now, Goku, step into this area over here and wait for my instructions." Rei pointed off to his left at the large circle that was surrounded by a chi generated shield. He then turned and walked out of the room; still visible through the large glass window.

Goku walked through the shield and positioned himself directly in the center, facing the window. Rei's voice came over an intercom, "Alright now, Goku." He said. "All you have to so for the first test is power up as much as you can without turning into a Super Saiyan. We'll adjust the shield's power accordingly, so don't be afraid to go all out. This is very important. Everything to do with you from here on out will be based on the outcome of this test." He paused for a moment, then continued. "And don't worry, we'll tell you what your power level was after the test."

"Alright!" Said Goku. "Tell me when to start!"

"OK then...ready...GO!!" Instantly, Goku began to let his chi pour out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He roared as power gushed forth. Lightning began to spark around him. The shield was shaking and fluttering, but Goku paid this no attention. He concentrated only on keeping himself from turning Super Saiyan. He was concentrating so hard, that he couldn't hear the alarms sounding in the background, or see the shield shatter. It wasn't until Rei's voice came over the intercom again that he stopped.

"Alright Goku, STOP!! You're overloading the shields!! If you don't stop now, you'll destroy the entire room!!" Goku instantly cut the flow of power from within him. The room stopped shaking, but the alarms continued to sound. Goku looked around dumbly.

"My bad!" He said. "I thought for sure that it would take a lot more of my power to destroy those shields. I guess I over estimated them a little." He wore a sheepish grin as he looked around again at the mayhem he had caused. The shield was no longer visible. The rooms walls were cracked and broken. And the glass window had shattered, causing the inhabitants to scatter. Rei walked up towards him.

"Forget about it!" He said loudly. "It's our fault. We underestimated your power _way_ too much! We'll have to be careful next time."

"By the way." He said. "You topped out at around 234 million. And judging from the fact that you're not even breathing hard, I think it's safe to say that that wasn't even half of your power, right?"

"Not even!" Said Goku. "I had way more to give than that!"

"Good lord!" Said Rei. "Well, rest assured, you've just been moved to the top level! And you can also look forward to a nice big room, and a commanding officer position."

"Thanks." Said Goku. "But no thanks. I came here hoping to train with some strong fighters. The Supreme Kai said that the strongest in all history were here, so that's why I came."

"Well," Said Rei. "Don't take this the wrong way, but that's just not gonna happen. You're here now, and you have to follow the rules. It's not much, but it's been our way of life for millions of years now, and anyone who doesn't follow will have to answer to the King himself."

Goku was disappointed. He had come here so that he could train and become even stronger, but now they were telling him that he can't. It was a total bummer.

"But don't worry!" Said Rei reassuringly. "You'll still get training. Just not like regular training. See, there aren't many fighters around here that are on your level, and the ones that are aren't interested in fighting with you for the sake of becoming stronger. So, if you become a higher ranking officer, you'll get sent out on missions that require you to face abnormally strong opponents." Goku's face brightened up.

"Really!?" He asked. "That's great! It's just what I wanted! Looks like I'm gonna get my training after all!"

"Now, for the second test." Said Rei, interrupting Goku's celebration. "You'll be set up in a sparring match with someone who is on your level. Unlike this test, however, you can't use any chi whatsoever."

"Huh?" Said Goku. "So that means..."

"Exactly!" Said Rei. "It's a test of your fighting skills alone!"

"Who's my opponent?" Asked a curious Goku. Rei looked deep into his eyes and said, "The only man in this universe who is on the same level as you. The only opponent suited for you is my father, Skylar. King and most powerful warrior of all Saiyans!"


End file.
